


white flowers

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared’s chosen as the virtual virgin sacrifice, he’s expecting the usual: pain, blood and death. Fortunately for him, Jensen’s not the most typical of dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】 White Flowers|小白花](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925268) by [Lehterasenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Белые цветы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211115) by [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared), [superstition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition)



> A/N: Based off the [](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_otpkink**](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/) prompt: Jared (16-17) gets sacrificed for Dragon as a sex offering (bestiality is optional, Jared can have sex with Jensen in human form, but only bottom!Jared please)

Laying face down on a pile of rocks turns out to be just as uncomfortable as Jared would have imagined, yet when he tries to move into a different position he can only flop around like a beached whale. A sharp edge cuts into his cheek, and when Jared lifts up his head, sure enough, a few drops of blood have stained onto the gray rock.

 

He’s dressed in only a white tunic with his hands and feet bound. Jared’s family and friends had already said their tearful ‘goodbyes’ some time ago before knocking him out, and depositing him in front the dragon’s lair as an offering.

 

Jared knows he’ll most likely be unbound shortly by sharp claws and teeth; that the dragon coming to take him will do with his body what it pleases before leaving the remains of his split open and charred body for his family to find. But right now, he can only focus on the jagged rock that's trying to gouge a permanent dimple into his face. It really hurts.

 

Jared drew the proverbial short stick, being chosen as the ritual virgin sacrifice; and it seems simple, really, except how it’s not. Because even after sixteen years of lying in the wheat fields, watching their land’s protector soar through the skies, dive through clouds, and breathe fire out his nostrils, Jared didn’t think he’d be the one.

 

The dragon only demands one virgin sacrifice every ten years for his own pleasure in return for protection, and Jared can’t help but think _Why didn’t I just have sex?_ Then he wouldn’t be in this mess. But he had wanted to wait until he was in love, rather than give in to his raging hormones, only to regret his decision in the morning. He didn’t think about the consequences of remaining a virgin, and as a result, he’s stuck here. For now. No sacrifice ever makes it to tomorrow.

 

A cough startles him from his thoughts, and it’s followed shortly by a pair of sparkling green eyes, bending down sideways to look directly into his own.

 

“You seem to be in a rather awkward position,” says the man. He follows up with “Can I help you?”

 

The rational part of Jared’s brain screams for him to say _“Please untie me”_ so that he can run as far, and as fast away from the entrance to this cave as possible.

 

Maybe it’s the sense of indestructibility that his mom always stated he had. It’s possibly the gash on his forehead. But what comes out of his mouth, however, is “Well, I’m actually tied up here for the dragon to find, but if you could help me sit up, I’d really be grateful.”

 

“Huh. I haven’t heard that one before,” the man says before moving Jared to a more upright position.

 

“Thanks. I’m Jared, by the way.”

 

“Hm… Jared,” the man says, as if tasting the way the word falls from his tongue. “I like the way that sounds.”

 

He stops for a moment, regarding Jared with a thoughtful expression. “Would you run if I untied you, Jared?”

 

“Uhm… no. Well, I don’t think so. But my legs do have a mind of their own on occasion.”

 

That makes Jensen laugh.

 

“So for all intensive purposes, you’d stay right here, waiting for the dragon to come relieve you of your virginity?”

 

Jared tries to straighten his back and squash his inner voice that’s banging on the inside of his thick, overly hormonal skull, yelling “Run, Jared! RUN!”

 

He wins. Barely.

 

“I’m not moving until he shows his scaly face,” Jared says. He tries to put on a brave front. “Besides, you never know, the dragon might not even want me.”

 

“And why would you think that, Jared?”

 

“Dunno. The dragon’s male. Don’t you think he probably prefers virgin girls?”

 

“I think you’re pretty enough,” the man retorts, and a faint blush creeps up Jared’s neck. His cock thickens slightly at the compliment.

 

“Who are you, anyways?” Jared asks, as the man leans over and removes the thick restraints from Jared’s wrists and ankles.

 

“I’m Jensen, of course,” the man says, like that means something to Jared. It doesn’t.

 

Jared winces, as the man rubs the areas where the rope had dug into his skin. “Sorry, Jared. We’ve got to get some blood moving here. Don’t want you to lose your hands and feet.”

 

Jensen shakes his head, and mutters underneath his breath “That wouldn’t do at all.” It’s a bit of a strange statement, but Jared fully agrees, so he holds his tongue.

 

Once Jensen’s done, and Jared’s regained feeling in his extremities, Jensen tries to usher Jared into the cave, with words of “It’s too cold out here,” and “Much more comfortable inside,” but Jared’s steadfast in his refusal.

 

“Nope. Not a chance. I’m breathing the free air while I still can, Jensen. I’ll go in when the dragon takes me and not a minute before,” Jared sighs wistfully, and looks toward the skies for any sign of his impending doom.

 

“Stupid humans, and their goddamn dramatics,” Jensen snaps, and Jared startles at the sudden change in Jensen’s voice. “I try to be nice, and it goes nowhere. Look Jared. You’re not getting it, so I’ll spell it out for you, real simple. We can do this one of two ways.”

 

Jensen holds out two fingers “Option one: you can walk in yourself, spread your pretty long legs for me, and have the best night of your young life. Or, option two: I can change into my more common form, and make you open up for me. And believe me when I say that no amount of slick will make that pleasant for your virginal ass.”

 

Jared’s mind’s spinning at about roughly the speed of the planet turning. “Wait… you’re the dragon?”

 

“Of course I’m the dragon. Why else would I be up here?”

 

“But—but you’re human. And I’ve seen you flying my whole life. You’re shiny, and green, and have the most beautiful wings, and spiked tail…”

 

Jensen looks at Jared fondly, and Jared can tell he’s preening. “I like you Jared. Keep it up and I might just make you mine.”

 

He grins so that Jared can see rows of pointed, definitely not completely human teeth.

 

“Uhh… thanks?”

 

“You can thank me later. Now. Which door are you choosing? One or Two?”

 

Jared smiles weakly. “One. Definitely One.”

 

“Good choice.”

 

\--

 

When he enters into the cavern, Jared’s perplexed. It’s large, sure, but more surprisingly, Jensen’s decorated in a style similar to Jared’s grandmother’s house.

 

He starts to mention that as he reaches out to touch a vase, “You know, Jensen, I think my grand—“ Jensen stops him by grabbing onto his wrist “Please don’t touch anything, Jared. I’ve only just polished those, and I’d hate to tie you back up,” Jensen leers, “Unless you’d like that, of course, I’m somewhat flexible to your needs.”

 

Jared coughs and looks at the ground, away from Jensen’s penetrating gaze, “No,” he squeaks out, his voice a few octaves higher than usual, “Untied is great. I enjoy using my hands,” he continues to ramble.

 

“Hm, well that should make tonight interesting, at least.”

 

Jared’s at a loss for words, but he keeps his hands to himself as Jensen leads him towards a mountain spring at the back of the cave.

 

“You have to bathe now,” Jensen states.

 

“I’m not really very dirty…” Jared trails off, trying to get out of taking off his flimsy robe.

 

“It’s wouldn’t be called a ritual virgin sacrifice, if there weren’t rituals involved, Jared. Then it would just be a virgin sacrifice. Clothes off, in the water, now.”

 

Jared feels Jensen’s eyes on him as he strips and slips in quietly. The water’s a pleasant temperature, but Jared can’t relax enough to enjoy the way it rubs gently against his skin.

 

“Jensen?” he asks timidly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How long do I have to stay in here?”

 

“Eager, much?”

 

Jared tries to state that he’s not eager, quite the opposite in fact, but Jensen quiets him with a look.

 

“All in good time, Jared. You’re the main event; no need to worry, I won’t be starting without you.”

 

\--

 

Time is simply a construct of perception, one of which Jared hasn’t been fully aware of until now. Somehow the last few hours have been simultaneously the longest, and the shortest that Jared’s ever experienced. He’s now naked on what looks like an oversized Persian rug, after having been scrubbed, and oiled. Jensen had also put a wreath of white flowers on his head.

 

“Don’t you think the flowers are a bit overkill, Jensen?” he says as he attempts to sit still, but it’s a struggle, trying not to cover himself up.

 

“They represent your purity, Jared.”

 

“Oh,” he says, not really knowing what else to say. “Could I maybe get some clothes until we start?”

 

“No. I’m almost ready for you.”

 

Jared watches Jensen strip out of his own clothing, and he has to admit, Jensen’s back is a thing of beauty. Regardless of Jensen’s stunning physique, Jared can’t seem to stop his own body from trembling. He digs his fingers into the rug, trying to ground himself.

 

“Hey Jensen, you know, this rug kind of looks like my grandmo—” Jensen stops him once again, only this time he’s naked, and right in front of Jared.

 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Jensen asks.

 

“Uh… not really. I’ve always been a nervous talker,” Jared replies. He’s still shaking, and Jensen runs a hand up his thigh in a comforting motion.

 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to work on calming you down,” Jensen says, as he moves his hand up the inside of Jared’s thigh, stopping short of touching Jared’s cock.

 

“How does that feel, Jared?” he asks.

 

“Like I’m definitely not _calming down._ ”

 

Jensen laughs, and Jared feels blood rush to fill up his dick as Jensen lightly runs a finger up the underside, starting at the base, ending at his slit. Teasing him. Jared’s cock blurts out a drop of pre-come, and then jumps towards Jensen.

 

“I think your dick likes me,” Jensen says smugly.

 

Jensen’s hard too, and pushing his cock into Jared’s thigh.

 

“I think yours likes me, too,” Jared responds.

 

Jensen looks directly into his eyes. “Can’t wait to be inside you,” he says, and for the first time tonight, Jared agrees.

 

His body can’t get past the new feelings of pleasure shooting up his spine. He’d say just about anything to make it continue, and answering with “Yeah, I want that too,” seems like his best bet.

 

It’s worth it when Jensen gives him a blinding smile that Jared can’t help but mirror. Jensen reaches down and starts jacking Jared’s cock slowly, while speaking to Jared in a low, soothing voice.

 

“You know, you’re the first one to not run, the first one I’ve been able to stay human with, and now the first one who wants me, as I want him,” Jensen says.

 

Jared can’t respond, because he’s too busy remembering how to breathe as Jensen’s finger rubs around the head of his dick, spreading his wetness. Jared’s never felt anything quite like the heat of Jensen’s hand, and he thinks he might spontaneously combust from pleasure.

 

“Say that you give yourself to me, Jared.”

 

“I… oh god that feels good… I give myself… to you, Jensen,” he manages to get out as he watches the tip of his cock peek out from Jensen’s hand on the downstroke.

 

“Kiss me?” Jensen says, sounding less sure this time.

 

Jared doesn’t respond, he simply leans forward and presses his lips against Jensen’s. And when Jensen’s tongue finds it’s way to Jared’s lips, he opens up easily. Somehow, the fact that Jensen’s licking inside his mouth makes Jared even more sensitive to the way that Jensen’s playing with his dick. He thrusts himself up into Jensen’s hand, seeking depth and friction, before come sprays onto his stomach as the word “Jensen,” falls from his lips.

 

He’s still recovering when Jensen’s fingers slide through his come, and Jared’s about to ask what Jensen’s doing, when Jensen brings his legs up, so that his knees are bent and he’s spread out wide enough for Jensen to situate himself comfortably.

 

Jensen circles Jared’s hole for a few moments, making sure his rim is wet and glistening before dipping a finger inside. It’s odd, when his finger makes its way into Jared’s body, but not unpleasant, just different. Jensen doesn’t ask how Jared’s feeling anymore, and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from where his fingers are filling up Jared’s insides. It makes Jared squirm, not knowing what Jensen’s thinking. He needs to hear Jensen speaking words of comfort, of reassurance that he’s giving Jensen whatever Jensen needs to take.

 

Jared’s body stretches to accommodate Jensen when he adds a second finger, and although there’s a slightly painful burn when Jensen pushes a third finger in, Jared finds himself pushing back against Jensen. Despite the fact that he’s been fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers, the nudge of Jensen’s cock against his rim, seeking entrance, and the fact that Jensen’s still completely focused on his ass makes Jared start to panic.

 

It’s his last moment of being a virgin, and Jared tries to savour the feeling of being pure in every microsecond that he has left. Jensen only likes virgins, and Jared doesn’t want to spend the remainder of his life being split open, nailed to the floor by Jensen, before being discarded like trash.

 

He tries to slow his breathing, and when that fails he separates himself from the present. Jared closes his eyes and thinks of his favorite place. Instead of being on the floor of a cave, he’s lying in a grassy field on a warm summer night, watching meteors burn up in the atmosphere leaving trails of fire. His dog’s there too, chasing fireflies, and the smell of ripe blackberries seeps into his nose. Harley keeps nudging him, but dammit, he just needs a little more time alone. The poking becomes harder, until Jared can’t ignore it any longer.

 

“Jared! C’mon, Jared, I need you with me here.” He’s being shaken back to reality.

 

He looks up at Jensen, as he feels Jensen slip the head of his cock inside Jared’s body.

 

“If you look into my eyes, I can take the pain away, Jared. Would you like that?” Jensen’s petting Jared’s face with even strokes, and Jared can see through the layers of lust that have currently turned Jensen’s eyes black, that there’s worry underneath. He’s worried about Jared, and somehow, that makes him feel safer. Jared relaxes his body, causing Jensen to groan in response as Jared opens up around him.

 

“No. Don’t take that away from me, Jensen. I need to feel it. Make it feel real.”

 

Jensen presses a kiss to his temple. “Can you keep your eyes open for me?”

 

Jared nods.

 

Jensen pushes in deeper, but not all the way yet. He fucks Jared slowly, each time burrowing further into Jared’s body, into places that Jared didn’t even know he needed filled until now. He doesn’t stop until he’s completely inside Jared, his balls snug against Jared’s ass.

 

Jared runs a still shaking hand up Jensen’s torso, and down one of his arms, which have both moved up to bracket Jared’s head. Jared doesn’t miss when one of Jensen’s hands tangles in his hair to remove the white flowers in his hair. Gone. Just like his virginity. Given up to the man who’s waiting patiently above him for Jared to say something.

 

He smiles softly. “You can move, you know.”

 

And with that, Jensen pulls out almost completely before slamming back in, and Jared’s body moves up with the force. He’s definitely getting rug burn from this fucking. He takes it though, each thrust that Jensen has for him, his cock flopping softly until Jensen hits a spot deep inside of him.

 

“Holy shit, Jensen. What the hell was that.”

 

“Ahhh, that’s what I was waiting for. See Jared, you were made for this,” Jensen states in between thrusts, and he angles his cock to nudge into Jared’s the same place repeatedly.

 

Pleasure continues to spark through Jared’s body, filling his dick with blood once again, until he can only get out the words “Don’t stop,” repeatedly. Jensen keeps going for awhile, until after a particularly deep thrust that jolts Jared almost completely off the rug, Jared feels warm fluid covering the insides of his bowels. Jensen lays down on top of him, and Jared takes the opportunity to rub his dick against Jensen’s stomach. Jensen removes himself from covering Jared’s body far too soon for his liking. Or his impending orgasm.

 

“Can I get myself off, at least?” he asks, in a slightly petulant tone. He’s been on the verge for awhile now.

 

Jensen coughs and looks to the side. “Actually, my dragon-self would really like a taste . If that’s okay with you?”

 

Jared doesn’t think that even a cold shower would have wilted his erection as fast as Jensen’s statement. In his lust-filled state, Jared had completely forgotten about the whole ‘not surviving until tomorrow thing.’

 

“Oh. Right. I forgot, sorry. Is there anyway you’d like me?” he asks, trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion. Jensen did his best to care about him during the first half of the ritual; Jared can face his death with the same courage and generosity.

 

“No, just like that is fine,” Jensen blushes a little, “Actually, if you wouldn’t mind closing your eyes for a moment.”

 

Jared acquiesces, takes in a last breath, and hopes that it’s quick. He’s about to ask if Jensen wouldn’t mind taking away the pain for this part, when a warm , wet, large, and clearly forked tongue licks down his balls, edging around his rim.

 

“Wha—” Jared bolts up in time to see Jensen’s dragon tongue wrap around his dick that’s gone from empty to full mast in under five seconds. Jensen stops his ministrations immediately, _Sorry Jared, I thought you said that this was OK_ echoes through Jared’s head.

 

Jared can’t stop laughing, and Jensen huffs, but sits back on his haunches until Jared’s finished.

 

“You said you _wanted a taste_ ” he explains to Jensen.

 

Jensen nods his head _Your flavor’s even better in this form._

 

“I thought you wanted to eat me. Literally.”

 

Jensen snorts, and steam rises from his nostrils.

 

“You’re not, right? Just for clarification.”

 

_I had only planned on eating your ass until you begged me to come._

 

“That’s infinitely better. One more thing while we’re clearing the air. Are you going to still want me tomorrow?”

 

Jensen follows Jared’s gaze to where the wreath of white flowers lies in tatters on the floor. Petals are skewed everywhere, their edges turning brown from continued exposure to oxygen. The same poison that both Jensen and him need to survive.

 

_You’re not a flower, Jared._

 

“That’s not an answer, Jensen.”

 

_Of course I’ll still want you, Jared. You’re mine now. Just like I’m yours, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to hear me. And you’re not broken, or less desirable now that I’ve had you. In fact, you’re even more beautiful now that blood has rushed through every part of your body on my account. I’ll bring you new flowers tomorrow, if they’re that important to you._

 

“Not white ones though.”

 

_No, not white ones. Better, prettier, more vibrant ones. White’s boring anyways._

 

And now that he’s seen color, Jared can concur. White is a bit boring after all.

 

It’s Jared’s turn to cough this time. “I believe you were about to ‘eat my ass and make me beg to come’. Is that offer still on the table?”

 

Jensen nuzzles into Jared’s shoulder. _Pushy, pushy._

 

Jared presses a kiss onto the soft, hot scales on Jensen’s nose.

 

“Better get used to it, Jensen. You’re all mine.”


End file.
